In recent years, there has been an enormous increase in the amount of digital media, such as music, available online. Services such as Apple's iTunes enable users to legally purchase and download music. Other services such as Yahoo! Music Unlimited and RealNetwork's Rhapsody provide access to millions of songs for a monthly subscription fee. As a result, music has become much more accessible to listeners worldwide. In this regard, graphical user interfaces are often provided to user devices to allow the user to retrieve, navigate and otherwise manage their media collection. However, the increased accessibility of music has only heightened a long-standing problem for the music industry, which is namely the issue of linking audiophiles with new music that matches their listening preferences.
Many companies, technologies, and approaches have emerged to address this issue of music recommendation. Some companies have taken an analytical approach. They review various attributes of a song, such as melody, harmony, lyrics, orchestration, vocal character, and the like, and assign a rating to each attribute. The ratings for each attribute are then assembled to create a holistic classification for the song that is then used by a recommendation engine. The recommendation engine typically requires that the user first identify a song that he or she likes. The recommendation engine then suggests other songs with similar attributions. Companies using this type of approach include Pandora (pandora.com), SoundFlavor (soundflavor.com), MusicIP (musicip.com), and MongoMusic (purchased by Microsoft in 2000).
Other companies take a communal approach. They make recommendations based on the collective wisdom of a group of users with similar musical tastes. These solutions first profile the listening habits of a particular user and then search similar profiles of other users to determine recommendations. Profiles are generally created in a variety of ways such as looking at a user's complete collection, the playcounts of their songs, their favorite playlists, and the like. Companies using this technology include Last.fm (last.fm), Music Strands (musicstrands.com), WebJay (webjay.org), Mercora (mercora.com), betterPropaganda (betterpropaganda.com), Loomia (loomia.com), eMusic (emusic.com), musicmatch (mmguide.musicmatch.com), genielab (genielab.com/), upto11 (upto11.net/), Napster (napster.com), and iTunes (itunes.com) with its celebrity playlists.
The problem with these traditional recommendation systems is that they fail to consider peer influences. For example, the media items that a particular teenager listens to and/or views may be highly influenced by the media items listened to or viewed by a group of the teenager's peers, such as his or her friends. Media item recommendations from a user's peers may be provided through a social network, such as, for example, a peer-to-peer network.
Similar to a company generating media item recommendations based on a user's profile, a user may desire to filter peer media item recommendations received by his or her peer device based on the user's preferences and profile. However, to effectively filter peer media item recommendations, the user has to provide information to the peer device from which user preferences may be determined and a user profile may be developed. In addition, the user may desire the ability to control the manner in which his or her preferences and profile are applied to the peer media item recommendations, and, generally, to manage the peer media item recommendations on the peer device.
Further, even though media item recommendations can be provided as an effective tool to target media items sent to a user, such as in a peer-to-peer network, the user may not desire to listen to or view all of the peer recommendations received by the user's peer device. The user must navigate through his or her media item collection on a graphical user interface to select media items of interest. The user's media collection, which may consist of user directed selections and received media item selections, may contain hundreds if not thousands of media items to navigate.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a mechanism to allow a user at a peer device to effectively provide user preferences and profile information used to generate media item recommendations as well as a system and method to allow a user to more effectively navigate among media item recommendations among a vast media collection.